1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article holders and more particularly pertains to a new article holder for providing a user with a product that could be used to stabilize and hold a motorcyclist""s beverage container or other items while traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of article holders is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,687 describes an article holder with a lid retainer. Another type of article holder is U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,465 that describes a handlebar mounted can-holding device, which attaches to a motorcycle or bicycle handlebar to hold a beverage can. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,558 describes a protective device for covering brackets on motorcycle handlebars. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,527 describes a beverage container-fixing device for a bicycle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a cup support or a clip support that can be quickly and easily installed or removed from the handles of a motorcycle.
The needs presented above are met by providing a new article holder that would keep the beverage or other items safe and stable while riding so it is readily accessible when needed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new article holder that would be easy to install and remove from the handlebars of the motorcycle.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an article holding device, which is removably securable to a pair of mounting bolts, which secure a handle mounting to a bicycle. The device includes a bracket having a generally planar configuration and having an upper edge, a lower edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. A pair of arms is attached to the first side edge. The arms are spaced from each other and each has a free end having one of a pair of protruding members attached thereto. Each of the protruding members generally extends toward each other. The protruding members are positioned such that each of the mounting bolts may be removably extended through one of the protruding members. A cup support is removably attachable to the bracket.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.